


a different kind of love

by ilostmyshoe25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe25/pseuds/ilostmyshoe25
Summary: Hogwarts School for magical creatures was just for magical creatures, not humans whether they be wizards, witches or muggles. If a Human was found, they were kicked out. Vampires and Fairies were the most common but there were werewolves, pixies, gnomes, unicorns, centaurs, small trolls, etc. Just about every kind of magical creature that you could think of that could learn were found here, so welcome to Hogwartsenjoy this story I made back in highschool and never finished
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	1. Chapter 1

Little Harry was born to Lily and James Potter on a Sunday. Little Harry Potter had 2 brothers and one sister. The 2 brothers had moved out when Harry was born so he never really knew his brothers. His sister and his brothers were Vampires just like their parents, but for some reason little Harry was born a muggle . His mother loved him the way he was, but Harry being born a muggle was enough reason for his father to hate him. Harry had his father’s jet black messy hair and his need for glasses but he had more of his mother in him. Harry had his mother’s Emerald green eyes, her freckles lining his cheekbones, her caring spirit and the ability to laugh even when in pain so not to let others know he hurt, and to laugh and stay hopeful for the people he loves and for complete strangers. Unfortunately Harry was also the only child to inherit his mother’s short and lithe build. Actually Harry is a few inches shorter, making him a good 5’2, where his mother is 5’4, his father 5’11, his sister 5’6, his brothers 5’8 and 5’9. All through his childhood Little Harry was abused by his father. If it wasn’t for his mother then James would have killed Harry, but since James was head of the household that was about as much as Lilly could do. James never beat his wife or other kids, He only hated Harry because he was born muggle but nobody outside of the 4 of them knew so as not to shame James further.When Harry was old enough James sent him to Hogwarts even though he was a muggle. A few years before Harry went his sister graduated, but Little Harry was happy to go to school where he lived full time, only going home on breaks and holidays to see his mother. He put up with the beatings from his father on those visits because he loved seeing his mother, not that harry could stand up to him since he was so much smaller. At Hogwarts there were two major factors that helped define you. Either you looked human or you didn’t, and those two factors helped you find your place to fit in at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on Ron, we’re going to be late.” Hermione yelled at me, rushing around gathering her things. “I’m already ready to go to class,” I murmur, waiting by the Hufflepuff door. Sliding to a stop right next to me, she looked at me. “We’re not going to class, we’re going to breakfast first as soon as Ron’s ready.” That’s Hermione for you, she’s a pixie who is human sized, and is taller than me. She’s really smart and gets really fidgety and talkative when she’s excited. She's in Ravenclaw but almost every morning she comes to Hufflepuff with Ron to hang out since they wake up early as well. Ron always falls asleep again but Hermione stays awake with me. When Ron falls asleep he has to be yelled at just to wake up. A few seconds later Ron’s right next to us carrying his bag. “I’m ready to go” Ron said smiling. Ron is a Fairy and he’s a little less active then Hermione but more flitty when he’s excited. He's in Gryffindor, and isn't exactly the brightest but who cares. They are my best friends and two of my five friends. I don’t have many friends, and none of them know that I’m actually a human. Being abused for my whole life has made me shy and quite, and being short doesn't help either. In the two years I've been at school I've at least made 5 friends who won't leave me, so thats good I’ve got plenty of enemies because being short and having slightly feminine looks byes you a ticket to bully town, and being pushed around by taller boys does not help my flinching problem, or any of my trust issues. Not everyone picks on me, only a few stray creatures and the small vampire group. I have classes with three of the five vampires and none of them pay attention to me in class except for one who I swear stares at me but when I look at him he’s not looking at me. The vampire group doesn’t hurt me as bad as they used to because of that certain blonde, and Draco doesn’t hit me at all anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

*flashback*  
An extra hard punch to my stomach from Tyler brought a new burning pain flash through my body. Coughing, I felt blood fill my mouth and run down my chin as black spots danced across my vision and my eyes closed. Bloody hell guys, he’s too small to beat him as hard as the others, we’ll break him too soon. Yeah, I’m sure that’s it Draco, you sure you don’t just fancy him, we all know he’s your type. It’s not about that Marcus, he’s just too small, way smaller than the others. Actually Marcus, that’s a lot of blood coming out of his mouth. His mouth?.... oh bloody hell, Draco fix the bleeding, I didn’t think Tyler hit him that hard. I didn’t, it just must be that he’s small. A few seconds later I felt a gentle pressure opening my jaw then something fowl tasting was placed in my mouth. With a gagging sound my eyes flew open and I was met with startling gray eyes. With another gag, I tried to spit out whatever was placed in my mouth but the hand covering my mouth gently pushed down as the blonde chuckled softly.” Just chew it, I know it tastes bad but it’ll stop the internal bleeding and heal whatever’s bleeding.” With those softly spoken words I knew exactly who he was. Chewing, I grimaced as I swallowed it but instantly I felt the burning pain start to fade and it must have shown on my face because he just chuckled again. Feeling my eyes droop I watched as he walked away towards his friends. Suddenly he stopped and as he turned I saw his mask go up.” See ya next time” he saidwith a voice like steel before walking away. As my eyes closed I heard Marcus start talking. “I told you that you fancy him.” It must have been my imagination but I swore I heard Draco reply with a “maybe”.  
*End of flashback*  
I like that memory only because I can indulge for once that who I fancy might actually Fancy me back. Putting on a smile I sat down at our table with Hermione and Ron


	4. Chapter 4

The other Badgers Don’t care that they sit with us. Most of them actually like ron and Hermione and the teachers like that the different houses are mingling. They choose to sit over here with me since I’d never be brave enough to sit at the other tables. Listening to their conversation, I realized that they weren’t going to be done talking any time soon so I should just head to class. Standing up I shouldered my bag and headed out towards muggle studies, hoping my luck would hold, it didn’t, it never freaking does. Backing up slowly, I swallowed before smiling a little. H-hey D-Davy, what’s u-up? “Oi, Little Harry, this is going to be fun” he said cracking his knuckles. Squeaking, I turned tail and fled but before I made it very far Davy grabbed my collar and yanked me backwards, hard. With a crack, my head hit the concrete floor. Sudden nausea came with the pain and suddenly I was glad I hadn’t eaten breakfast. More black spots danced across my vision as he kicked me a couple times. Once he stopped I open my eyes. Seeing my eyes open, he smirks at me before slamming his fist into my face, knocking me out. I wake up some time later in a closet, covered in my blood covered textbooks. Groaning, I grab my stuff then crawl out of the closet. Standing up makes me hiss with pain. “Shit, getting beat with my textbooks is sad” I say aloud, glad my voice hasn’t broke. Looking at the clock I realize I still have 39 minutes left of Muggle studies so I limp to class. Opening the door, everyone looked at me. Hermione’s eyes widened and I knew I was in for a lot of questions. What surprised me was that Draco’s eyes widened and he looked really, really angry. Looking at Mr. Finigan I smile sheepishly. “My god Harry, what happened to you?” “Sorry Mr. Finigan, I, uh, got held up for a while.” “Oh, well then sit down please.” Sighing, I limped to my seat. I knew I looked worse than I normally do after I get beat up, and the look on Hermione’s face confirmed it and told me I wasn’t going to get away with not talking about it.


	5. Chapter 5

“What the hell happened” she hissed at me as I sat down. Glancing back through my non swollen eye I saw Draco leaning forward slightly like he wanted to know what happened as well. Looking back at Hermione, her glare softened when she saw my eye. “Harry, what happened, was it him again?’ ‘Is you mean the troll then yes, if you mean the other stray creatures that bully me then no.’ ‘So it was Davey?” “Yeah” “Bloody hell Harry, what did he do. “I was walking to class and I ran into him. He smirked at me and grabbed me by my collar then slammed me into the ground making my vision swim and nausea turn my stomach. While my vision blurred and my head throbbed he kicked me hard a few times. When he stopped I opened my eyes but he just smirked again and slammed his fist into my face. After that, I’m not sure what happened but I’m pretty sure he beat me bloody with my text books; who beats someone with their own textbooks then shoves them in a closet covered in their bloody textbooks.” I looked back at Draco and he looked so pissed that I involuntarily flinched, so I turned back to Hermione. “Harry, that’s worse than last time, we have to do something” ”Do what Hermione, I’m a shrimp. I’m so small that I almost could fit in with the gnomes.” I say angrily, closing my eyes and resting my head in my hands. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know someone is shaking me awake. Sitting up, I hear someone gasp but I can’t see them thanks to the swelling. “Harry, can you hear me” “Yes Mr. Finigan, I can.” “I think you should go to the nurse” “Ok, Hermione can you help me?” “She’s not here. I can’t take you to the nurse but Draco is here, he can.” “No problem Mr. Finigan,” I hear Draco say before he grabs my empty hand and puts it on his arm and then we were on our way.


	6. Chapter 6

Limping each step, I walk tense waiting to be ambushed. Each step taken brings pain shooting up my legs but it’s not enough to take away the worry. Here I am, blind and injured, weak, vulnerable, hanging onto one of my enemies friends arm, granted he did save me from bleeding to death but he could be leading me into an ambush. I feel like he wouldn’t, but I can’t trust my crappy instincts. His voice interrupted my thoughts. “I’m not going to hurt you Harry’ ‘Why d-did you say t-that?’ “You’re scared, I can see it in your posture and on your face.” “Why w-would I be s-scared” ”I can only guess, I know that you are but why?” My grip on his arm tightened a bit as I spoke. “You hang o-out with my b-bullies, y-you could be l-leading me to more p-pain and more m-misery and I can’t see if you are or not” “I wouldn’t do that Harry, you’re already hurt why would I do that?” ”I don’t know, I don’t even know you that well” ”Well maybe I’ll have to change that” He drawled before pushing me gently through a doorway. The quite oh my of the nurse was somewhat reassuring and somewhat frightening as she took my arm and laid me down before she gave me a shot that compelled me to let the darkness swallow me into a nightmare free sleep.  
Dracos POV  
The moment Harry had walked, well limped, through the door earlier I felt the worry drain but anger quickly replaced it as my suspicions were proved right. Listening to harry repeat what happened to him made me even angrier. After I walked Harry to the nurse I went after Davy. Once I found him I realized Harry would never stand a chance against him. “Leave Harry alone, stop beating on him” I told him but when he smirked and swung a fist at me I beat the crap out of him and only when he swore to leave Harry alone did I leave, smirking all the way to dining room and it didn’t even stop when My friends looked at me funny.


	7. Chapter 7

dracos pov  
”where were you Draco” “I was just returning a favor” I say calmly, filling my plate. “A favor?” “Yes Vincent, a favor. I just beat up Davy till we reached an understanding.” “You beat up Davy, cool” “Why, did he beat up potter again: When I didn’t answer Charlie started chuckling and even Marcus grinned. “Man, you do fancy him, and a lot to beat up a small troll for him.” “He doesn’t know I beat up Davy, he’s in the infirmary right now.” “Hey Draco, if you fancy him why do you let us beat him up, we could find someone else.” “Vincent, if he found out he would be disgusted with me.” “How do you know?” “Just leave it Vincent!” I snapped at him, huffing in satisfaction when he let it go. A few minutes of silence was all I got before he started talking again. “Why don’t you ask him out?” “By god Vincent, because he’s not queer.” I stated angrily, and for a few seconds they all stared at me before busting up laughing. “What’s so funny” “Oh my god Draco, why else so you think Potter’s bullied” Marcus chuckled before Daniel stopped laughing. “It’s not just because he’s a broken spirited boy who’s an easy target, it’s because he’s queer”. “So you all beat him up because he’s queer? Why the hell am I not picked on then?” “Geez Draco, because you stood up for yourself and actually intimidated the initiator, you know, the first bully everyone has at the beginning of first year. Harry was too weak, too short, to gentle, too scared to have stood up for himself against the initiator.” Marcus said frowning. “Oh, he probably didn’t make much of an impression then since I don’t remember him. “Most don’t” Marcus said before returning to his conversation with Daniel. I can’t wait for this weekend, this was the last day of school for two weeks since its spring break. Some kids stay here but I would never imagine staying here for that long of a break when I could see my beloved family. Sighing, I stood up with the guys and we head back to our dorms.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry’s pov

Bye guys, I say hugging Ron and Hermione before they walked away. Standing by the train I waited till I saw my mother before walking over to her. I don’t particularly want to go home because of the beatings by my father but I love my mom enough to put up with it every time a school break comes up. Plus students can only stay at school for 5 out of 8 breaks. Hugging her I sigh. “Hey ma, I’ve missed you” “I’ve missed you to my boy” she responded before letting go of me. I think she sensed that I was already hurt because she didn’t hug me that tight. Grabbing my things, I headed towards the car. About halfway home I asked the usual question. “Is he home?” “Yeah” “ok thought so” “Harry-mom we had this conversation last time.” “I know, it’s just, you’re just so small Harry and compared to us, so fragile.” “I’m not fragile” “Honey, I love you but you are human and can’t handle that kind of beating. Remember when he broke your arm, or knocked you out with the skillet. I’m just afraid for you harry, afraid that one of these days I’ll lose you to him hitting you to hard or bullies at school hitting you too hard because they think you can handle it.” “I know you’re worried but don’t be, Hermione already worries enough for me as it. Pulling the car into the driveway she smiled at me.” It’s a mother’s job to be worried, then she got out of the car and helped me grab my bags. As I walked in the door my father socked me in the eye. Standing over me, he looked down and sneered at me. “Welcome back to hell weakling” he growled then walked away. Laying my head down, I sighed, this is going to be a long two weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry’s pov  
Bye guys, I say hugging Ron and Hermione before they walked away. Standing by the train I waited till I saw my mother before walking over to her. I don’t particularly want to go home because of the beatings by my father but I love my mom enough to put up with it every time a school break comes up. Plus students can only stay at school for 5 out of 8 breaks. Hugging her I sigh. “Hey ma, I’ve missed you” “I’ve missed you to my boy” she responded before letting go of me. I think she sensed that I was already hurt because she didn’t hug me that tight. Grabbing my things, I headed towards the car. About halfway home I asked the usual question. “Is he home?” “Yeah” “ok thought so” “Harry-mom we had this conversation last time.” “I know, it’s just, you’re just so small Harry and compared to us, so fragile.” “I’m not fragile” “Honey, I love you but you are human and can’t handle that kind of beating. Remember when he broke your arm, or knocked you out with the skillet. I’m just afraid for you harry, afraid that one of these days I’ll lose you to him hitting you to hard or bullies at school hitting you too hard because they think you can handle it.” “I know you’re worried but don’t be, Hermione already worries enough for me as it. Pulling the car into the driveway she smiled at me.” It’s a mother’s job to be worried, then she got out of the car and helped me grab my bags. As I walked in the door my father socked me in the eye. Standing over me, he looked down and sneered at me. “Welcome back to hell weakling” he growled then walked away. Laying my head down, I sighed, this is going to be a long two weeks.  
*Back to school*  
You try to stay safe now, mom said looking down at me. Kissing my forehead when I agreed, she gently pulled me into her embrace, mindful of my injuries. After a minute I heard Hermione call out my name and when I turned I saw her and Ron walking up to me. When she saw my face her smile lessened just a little and I knew we were in for a long talk. As Hermione talked to my mom I looked around and when I spotted Draco he was looking straight at me, confusion on his face. When my eyes locked on his blue-grey eyes he raised his eyebrow. Blushing, I turned around and grimaced when Hermione grabbed my wrist, gently, and pulled me to the train.  
Draco’s POV  
I can’t deny it, I specifically searched for him among the crowd. When I found him he was gently being pulled into his mother’s embrace. It made me happy to know that he had someone who loved him but when he turned to greet his friends I saw bruises on his face that weren’t there before he went home. When he looked at me I saw the bruises ran up his face, and when his eyes met mine I raised my eyebrow, watching as he blushed and turned away. When he flinched when Hermione pulled him to the train by his wrist, and when his mother looked sad that’s when it clicked and I felt absolutely pissed. Getting on the train, I slumped in my seat, not looking forward to my friend’s questions.


	10. Chapter 10

What’s wrong, Vincent asked. It’s harry. Who hurt him now, Charlie asked. I believe his fucking father did. Ignoring their gasps, I slumped in my seat. Why, the only reason I could think of is if Harry was one out of a thousand-born human, that’s exactly what I think. I growled, cutting Marcus off. But we’re not going to tell anybody anything said in this cart. Yeah that would be bad since what I know about Mr. Potter is that he would most likely be so embarrassed that he would kill Harry, Marcus said. Plus, if anybody found out he would be expelled and be sent back home, and that would be bad, Vincent said, not smiling for once. You know what, that granger girl, uh….. Hermione, she’s like the smartest one in the school. Daniel stated. And by the look she gave his mother I would say she figured it out long ago that his father beats him, I said excited, sitting up. Which also means she knows he’s a human, but that fairy Ron doesn’t, which means, since their dating, that she wouldn’t tell anybody that would tell someone else, even accidently. We have to talk to her, we all said at the same time. So, we talk with her tonight, Marcus said, sinking back into his chair.


End file.
